Electronic Dance Music (EDM) concerts, raves, and the club scene have become popular among teenagers and young adults. In these environments attendees often wear tight clothing that allows full body movement for dancing, such as mini-skirts, shorts, tank tops, bras, bikinis, bodysuits, body-hugging dresses and the like. While men's apparel, such as shorts, typically includes pockets for holding valuables, the same has not been true for women's fashions and particularly for the type of women's fashions found in the EDM/dance environment. Making things more difficult, because female attendees of these events are often dancing in close proximity with other people and using their hands in dance movements, carrying a purse is neither practical nor safe as the purse itself or items contained within the purse may be lost or easily stolen during dancing or other physical activities.
Brassieres with pockets are known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,585,200 and 7,753,759, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/074,302. However, none of these brassieres are appropriate for EDM concerts, raves, clubbing or intense exercise. First, female attendees of EDM events often wear as little clothing as possible while still being dressed appropriately. Most attendees would prefer to wear a tight, supportive tank top or sports bra or bikini top to a traditional bra. Second, traditional bras are often made of delicate fabrics such as lace and may contain unwire to support the breasts. These fabrics are not only uncomfortable, particularly on sweaty skin, but they can easily be damaged in a heavy dance environment. Further, underwire brassieres can poke into skin, causing irritation, and the underwire itself may break through the fabric under intense dance movement or other intense physical activity, destroying the brassiere and making the wearer extremely uncomfortable.
Finally, none of these pocketed brassieres prevent items from falling out of the pockets or protect items contained within them from heavy perspiration. This is particularly important for cell phones and other electronic devices as heavy sweating may damage or corrode the integrity of the device.
Thus, there is a need for a bra, for example, a sports bra, or sportswear with pockets that can hold and protect valuables such as cell phones, money, keys, cosmetics, credit cards, or other objects that women may wish to keep close to their body while dancing or performing some other physical activity, while allowing for a full range of movement for the wearer.